


I failed

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [6]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: A confession of a broken college student.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson & Peter Parker - Relationship
Series: mceu oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 22





	I failed

There is a train. 

It leaves the station a quarter after five. 

And it's direct. 

From queen’s terminal right there in Times square.

A quarter after five. 

And where does it arrive?

Just a couple of blocks from peters abode. A bike ride really. 

On occasion, Peter would take that train, with May and Ben. 

They told him, with full belief in mind, that the heart of new york lay not there, but in him. 

That he alone, could pump the blood, keep it alive.

Sure, he was like, six but.

Nice sentiment, y’know?

So, there’s a train, and it's direct. And it is the drummer to Peter's heart. 

A quarter after five. 

Queens station.

But that was five years ago. 

Nobody can survive five years without blood pumping. Without their drummer. He failed. 

He was supposed to keep the heart pumping.

But he didn’t

So there was a train. It came at a quarter after five.

And it was direct.

And it was just a bike ride away.

Wade hummed, sipping his hot chocolate, a hufflepuff scarf wrapped around his neck with a matching cap. “So, what?”

“I failed. And now...the train is gone.”

Wade sipped his drink once again, sharply.

“Sounds like somebody had a recent meeting with the self hatred fairy.”

“I don’t hate myself, wade.”

“Oh yeah? Okay. then why did bitsy tell me otherwise?”

“He told you that?”   
  


“AHA, so you ADMIT it. He doesn’t tell me shit. Also, kinda concerning he knows that.”

“Wade?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Shut the hell up.”

Wade did exactly that, instead staring at him with those big ol’ eyes of his. So soulless, eugh.

“God, I hate you.” Peter grimaces.

“Not as much as you hate yourself!”

God. there are reasons winter fucking sucks, one, its cold, two, bitsy is off school, and three, wade comes out of hibernation.

“I gotta ask, you know I gotta ask.”

Peter sighed, waving a metaphorical white flag. “I was drunk-”

“IN FRONT OF BITSY???”

“I- I didn’t know he was patrolling. I thought it was past curfew-”

“Peter, are you fucking stupid.”   
  
“Yes, we have established that, can I-”

“PETE I WAS JOKING, JOKING, DO NOT AGREE, YOU ARE MY SMART SPECIAL BOY.'' Wade cried out, his drink spilling and staining the new fallen snow below them. His massive, beefy arms crushing the man as he failed to fight back against it.

Peter gasped as he finally let go, “it was a mess.”

He can still remember it as vividly as a drunk could, the cold wind stinging like knives, the fear in Miles.

All of it...was a mess. And wasn’t fair, not to the kid.

“I told him to  **kill me** .”   
  
Wade gave him a blank look of concern.    
  


“Why?”

Peter didn’t answer, there was no reason to.

“You…”   
  
More silence.

“Peter, don’t tell me.”   
  
“ **And live with my memory.** ”

“You weren’t drunk.” Wade answered for him. It all began to connect. There would be no reason for Miles to cut curfew, not unless-

“How?”

“Wade I don’t wanna-”

“Fine.” Wade began to dial a number, before Peter grabbed the phone from him.

The look in his eye, there was no glimmer, no naive spark. That died on the train. A quarter after five.

And it's now six.

“Peter, you need help.” Wade truthfully states.

“I’m- i’m fine now. I just-”

  
“No, you’re not.”   
  
Peter clutched the phone as if it were a baby, his eyes beginning to water.    
  
“I love you, peter.”   
  
“Stop-”   
  
“Let me help.”   
  
Peter stood there like an antelope in headlights. The wind around them suddenly screamed at him as well.

“I’m tired, wade.”   
  
“I know, I’m sorry.”   
  
“Sorry? Why are you sorry?”   
  
“I should’ve seen it sooner, I should've-” wade can’t find any words to help. He takes a couple more moments in the whirling wind to do so.

“But.”

“I’m here now. And my heart has always been beating.”

  
Peter’s posture loosens. “Are you in Times square?”   
  
“Whenever you need me to be, kid.”

Peter gave in, handing the phone back to Wade, ready to take on whatever he needed to. 


End file.
